


Love of My Life, My Hero, That Gummy Worm Almost Killed Me

by Freedom4Larry



Series: The Adventures of Ovi Bird [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cute Ending, Love, M/M, Ovi Bird, gummy worms are dangerous, ovi being ovi, scarred orlov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Larry/pseuds/Freedom4Larry
Summary: About a month after the first bird accident, Nicky goes into Alex's hotel room after a tough loss to find an empty bed and half unpacked bags laying all around. Sasha's nowhere to be seen. Nicky sighs and decides that he'll just finish packing Alex's bags. He gets around to picking up the clothes on the floor when, reaching for a crumpled suit jacket, the one that Sasha had been wearing earlier, the jacket suddenly moves and releases a squeak.Nicklas, having not expected the noise, jumps and clutches at his pounding heart. He swallows and tries to calm his racing heartbeat before picking up the jacket. He releases a groan as the eagle stares up at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The writing of the first Ovi Bird fic was so fun that I wanted to write more. What all could Ovi bird get in trouble for once he has sprouted wings and feathers? Well, the answers are some very amusing. Enjoy and leave feedback if you noticed anything or wanted to express your opinion. They are always welcomed. :)

    About a month after the first bird accident, Nicky goes into Alex's hotel room after a tough loss to find an empty bed and half unpacked bags laying all around. Sasha's nowhere to be seen. Nicky sighs and decides that he'll just finish packing Alex's bags. He gets around to picking up the clothes on the floor when, reaching for a crumpled suit jacket, the one that Sasha had been wearing earlier, the jacket suddenly moves and releases a squeak.

    Nicklas, having not expected the noise, jumps and clutches at his pounding heart. He swallows and tries to calm his racing heartbeat before picking up the jacket. He releases a groan as the eagle stares up at him. He curses in Swedish. He has no idea how he will get a live bird on the plane back to Washington D.C.. The bird, Sasha, gives a small cooing to the Swede as Nicky turns around and continues to throw the rest of Alex’s clothes into his bag. He thinks of all the possible ways of moving Alex but is struck by no brilliant ideas. Finishing, he turns to the bird who was standing a few feet away and demands, “Stay and don’t mess anything up.” The two stare a moment before Nicky sighs and goes in search of Coach Trotz.

    Finding him, Nicklas explains the situation. Coach understands and helps Nicklas with the issue. Nicky goes back to Alex’s room and grabs the bird, throwing a jacket over it and grabs Alex’s bag. Ovi bird gives a squeak of protest.

    “Stop digging your claws into my arm or you will be stuffed into a bag and stuffed into a compartment.”

    Sasha calms and keeps silent, obviously brooding. They make it on the bus with only minor problems. Word has seemed to have gotten out that Ovi was a bird once again. Orlov was sending weary glances over to the bundle in Nicklas’ arms while Burky and Schmidty were trying to catch a peak of said bird. Boarding the plane was difficult. Alex began to stir, feeling the slight change in altitude. Luckily Nicklas reached his seat and plopped the bundle down in the seat next to him.

    Ovi poked his head up from beneath the jacket and looked around. Cooing, he climbed the back of the seat in front of him to look around at the team. Holtby, turning around, was met by a face full of beak. Ovi sends a loud screech and hops, more like trips and tumbles, into Holtby’s lap. The Canadian holds onto the now hopping and excited bird as it squabbles to him. This causes almost everyone to turn and look at the source of the noise.

    It doesn’t take long before Ovi has taken a trip around the whole plane, much to some’s delight, not to other’s (Orlov was still weary of that sharp beak and his last experience with Ovi bird, fellow countryman or not, he wasn’t a friendly bird). After every teammate or two, Ovi would look back to make sure Nicklas was still in his seat before moving on.

    When Ovi gets to Burky and Schmidty, he doesn’t return as quickly as he did before. The two could be heard talking to the bird and wrappers crackling. Ovi comes back with 3 gummy worms sticking out of his beak. He tries to hop onto the seat but fails. But with the help of Nicklas, he is able to return to the seat. He drops the gummy worms and separates one from the others and pushes it towards Nicklas.

    “Aww Backy he’s trying to feed you,” Wilson calls from across the aisle. The comment receives various calls of ‘Awww’ from other players. Backy looks down at the worm and at the bird intently staring at him.

    The staring continues. Backy sighs and picks up the worm. Ovi makes a happy cooing sound as he picks up one worm and downs it. The second worm , though, must get stuck as Ovi just tries to swallow it straight down, choking in the process. Nicky, coming to the rescue again, pulls the bit of worm sticking out of Ovi’s beak out and grimaces. He manages to pull the whole worm out. He holds the now slobbery worm between two fingers as Ovi, now recovered, tries to snap at the worm to consume it. Nicklas though pulls it away in time and tosses it over the seat at Burky and Schmidt. It hits dead square in Burky’s face. “No more gummy worms for the bird.”

    “C’mon Papa. Birds like worms. We’re just trying to feed Ovi even better worms.” Andre calls back. Nicklas rolls his eyes and looks down at Ovi. He has his little bird head cocked to the side and looks downtrodden that his wormy was now nowhere to be seen. Pouty bird Ovi was something new that Nicklas had not encountered yet but it was the same as regular Ovi. The bird turned around in the seat and turned his tail feathers to Nicklas and laid down. Nicklas gave a chuckle at the sight, small bird Ovi trying to show displeasure over losing a gummy worm that he almost choked to death on. Nicklas , though, takes the chance of being Ovi-free to take out his new Swedish book.

    It’s about an hour later when a warmth wiggles up next to Nicklas and a small, feathered head comes to rest upon his forearm. Nicky lets the bird wiggle his way up into his lap and find a nice spot to lay before going back to his book.

  


    The plane lands safely but there’s only one minor problem. Ovi’s still a bird. A very cranky bird that was not happy about being woken from his pleasant nap, filled with dreams of plump gummy worms and a Swede. Nicklas hands the bird off to Carly to get both his and Alex’s bag into the car before grabbing the cranky bird. He puts the bird in the passenger seat and straps the seat belt across the ruffled bird. “Calm down. You’ll be home in a minute,” Nicklas calls to the bird.

    They drive home, Ovi trying to fight the seat belt the whole ride but failing and finally giving up when it snaps back into his face for the third time. Nicklas unloads the bird and leaves the bags for him to get tomorrow or for Ovi to get if he’s actually back to human form.

    The bird patters around the shared home of the two, chirping at things and just roaming. Ovi reminds Nicklas of a hen. He watches Ovi move around a cluck here and there as he makes himself some tea. Ovi then clicks down the hallway into the bedroom where the clicking fades. Nicky stays in the kitchen another 10 minutes before washing out his mug and cleaning up. He heads down to the bedroom and is met by a full size, 6’3 hockey player that he’s in a relationship with. _Thank God_ , Nicklas thinks, _I did not want to sleep with an eagle in the bed and wake up choking on a stupid feather._

Alex had thrown on some sweats and had already climbed into bed. He threw back the quilt to pat the empty mattress space. Nicklas goes about his nightly routine before changing and climbing in beside the Russian. The Russian molds around the Swede as soon as the latter has settled and nuzzles the golden curls at the base of his neck.

    “Thank you, мой ангел.” Alex lands a kiss into those curls.

    “For what?” Nicklas asks.

    “For saving my life. I could have died choking on that gummy worm. My hero. Knight in shining armor.” Nicklas rolls his eyes at the gooey Russian rambling.

    “Should have let you choke on the damn thing.” To this, Nicklas receives pokes into his side. The poking then turns into a tickling war in which the Swede and Russian don’t fall asleep until their giggles have faded and the wee hours of the morning peaked through the window. All is calm for the Russian turned eagle and his angel of a Swede. That is until Alex opened his mouth.

    “You haven’t serenaded me yet.”

    “What?”

    “I am like princess. You are the knight and need to serenade me. Sing what your mama gave you.”

_“Oh my god, Sasha nooo.”_

    “Don’t worry, мой ангел. I can serenade you.”

    To this Nicklas stuffs a pillow over Alex’s face as he starts to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> No birds or Ovi's were harmed during the making of this fic. (Hopefully. ;) ) Gummy worms, however, were abused and thrown. But Ovi lived. Nicky was once again his hero. It's all okay now. :)  
> Translations (Courtesy of Google Translate):  
> мой ангел - my angel


End file.
